Janggal
by pindanglicious
Summary: Ada perasaan ganjil yang menohok kalbunya saat akhir-akhir ini ia tak mendapati sosok Akise. Biasanya anak itu akan menyambutnya setiap datang ke kelas, dengan senyuman penuh misteri. SHOUNEN-AI/AkiYuki.


_Ada perasaan ganjil yang menohok kalbunya saat akhir-akhir ini ia tak mendapati sosok Akise. Biasanya anak itu akan menyambutnya setiap datang ke kelas, dengan senyuman penuh misteri._

.

.

**Janggal**

**disclaimer  
Mirai Nikki © Sakae Esuno  
I don't take any profit by made this fanfiction, FYI eue**

**Warning  
Canon, AT, Shounen-ai, OS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yukiteru mengedar pandangan ke sebelah kiri, mendapati apa yang ia sebut dengan rasa sepi.

Berdiri sebuah bangku kosong tak berpenghuni.

Terhitung sekitar enam sampai delapan hari, pemiliknya tak memijak kaki di tempat itu. Besi penyangganya menjadi lebih dingin, permukaan mejanya tersapu debu-debu tipis. Kursinya beku dihantam angin. Mungkin sudah hampir dua pekan ini cuaca mendingin, diselimuti benda putih—yang orang kenal sebagai salju.

Desas-desus soal Akise Aru—pemilik bangku itu—sudah jarang terdengar. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui anak laki-laki misterius tersebut—dan Yukiteru adalah salah seorang dari mereka. Akise Aru yang jarang bersekolah, namun tak masalah karena kecerdasan otaknya yang di atas rata-rata.

Yukiteru sudah mengenalnya dekat, jauh lebih dekat dibanding teman-temannya. Menurutnya, Akise Aru bukan sosok eksentrik yang memiliki pola pikir aneh, ia unik dan berbeda. Yukiteru bukan mempermasalahkan soal orientasi seksualnya yang masih tidak jelas. (Pasalnya Akise-_kun _sudah berkali-kali _menyatakan cinta _padanya, namun Yukiteru masih belum memercayainya.)

Yuno mewanti-wanti agar ia tak dekat dengan Akise—karena menurutnya Akise adalah tipikal orang paling _berbahaya_. (Atau karena gadis itu tak ingin pujaan hatinya kembali dikhianati oleh oknum-oknum biadab yang mengklaim diri mereka sebagai teman.)

Akan tetapi untuk kali ini, Yukiteru benar-benar tak menghiraukan _nasihat _gadis merah jambu itu.

Ada perasaan ganjil yang menohok kalbunya saat akhir-akhir ini ia tak mendapati sosok Akise. Biasanya anak itu akan menyambutnya setiap datang ke kelas, dengan senyuman penuh misteri.

Yukiteru bergelut dengan batinnya.

_'Aku ada di pihak Yuno!' _—begitu, batinnya menjerit.

Namun ia bukan orang munafik. Jujur saja, ada sedikit kejanggalan di kelasnya setiap Akise _menghilang_. Ia tahu kalau anak itu—mungkin—sedang asyik dengan _dunia imajinernya _sendiri sehingga jarang menjajak kaki di sekolah.

Walau begitu, tetap saja Yukiteru merasa janggal. Sangat janggal. Tak ada lagi orang yang memerhatikannya di tengah jam istirahat—selain Yuno, tak ada lagi orang yang setia mendengar keluh kesahnya saat ia tak tahu harus mengadu pada siapa.

_'Jangan gila. Aku masih normal!' _—lagi ia membatin; percuma.

Hati kecil tak bisa dibohongi.

Terselip rasa rindu di dalam sanubari saat hari-hari tanpa_nya _dirasa sepi. Singkatnya, Yukiteru sangat merindukan Akise Aru, _temannya_ yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya, tanpa sedikit niat jahat apa pun. Khusus hari ini, ia merasa masa bodoh dengan ocehan Yuno tentang Akise Aru, si X, si Y, dan si Z—atau siapapun.

Karena ia bukan boneka yang hanya bisa digerakkan oleh majikannya, ia juga punya hak untuk menolak kehendak dan ego _kekasih_nya.

.

"Tidak, Yukki …" Yuno menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan senyum iblis yang terpatri. "Tidak ada pikiran soal Akise lagi—mulai hari ini," gadis itu bertitah.

Yukiteru meremas punggung tangan yang ia taruh di meja dan mengalihkan fokus ke kuku-kukunya. Bukan tak berani menatap Yuno, untuk hari ini saja ia tak mau berkontak mata dengannya.

Sekali lagi, ia tak suka diatur. Yuno bukan ibunya. Sejujurnya, _bukan siapa-siapa _baginya.

"Akise-_kun _… dia **temanku**," elak Yukiteru dengan penekanan. Wajah manisnya yang tersorot bias jingga lembayung senja terlihat lebih menawan. Namun tersemat rasa jengkel di balik topeng pengecutnya, saat Yuno memerintahnya untuk _melupakan Akise_.

Biarkan hatinya yang berkehendak—ia punya hati.

"Yukki—"

"Dengar, Yuno…." Potongnya sigap. Tubuhnya yang tegap bangkit dari kursi tempat bokongnya ditumpu. Menarik napas pelan, anak laki-laki berlensa safir itu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tergantung. "Kau mencintaiku, 'kan?" —dan mendengarnya, Yuno menjadi sangaaat tersanjung.

Jangan ditanya.

"Tentu saja, Yukki! Aku sangat sangat sangat **sangaaaat **mencintaim—"

"Untuk hari ini saja. Biarkan aku bebas, Yuno …"

Yukiteru kembali memotong kalimat si gadis. Yuno mengerang tak suka saat Yukiteru membalik punggung menghadap pintu keluar kelas. Jelas gadis itu tahu bahwa **lelakinya **akan pergi ke _sana_. Mencari si bajingan brengsek berambut perak yang sudah merebut Yukki dari**nya**.

Namun apa daya saat Yukiteru tersenyum lemah di hadapannya, memohon dengan wajah memelasnya.

Yuno tak tega.

Apalagi, Yukiteru adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya.

" … baiklah, Yukki … hari ini saja," desahnya pasrah.

Tanpa ucapan terimakasih, putra tunggal keluarga Amano itu sudah enyah di hadapannya. Yuno sendiri masih bingung; apakah ia harus marah atau senang dengan wajah gembira _kekasihnya_.

.

_'Tap tap tap'_

Setapak jalan yang tertutup salju menampak bekas jejak kaki.

Yukiteru berjalan dengan perasaan hambarnya yang membuat bingung. Ia tidak menitah otaknya untuk menggerakkan kaki mengarungi tumpukan salju penutup tanah. Tiada lagi sunyi nan sepi. Mereka terpecah oleh suara kaki-kaki manusia yang sama-sama berasal dari tempat bernama Sakurami _Chuugakkou_.

Dasar dan tujuannya berjalan meninggalkan sekolahnya itu hanya satu; mencari tahu keberadaan Akise Aru. Ia penasaran sekaligus khawatir karena anak itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya terlalu lama.

Katanya anak laki-laki itu menghilang tertelan lain dimensi. (Ah, bukan. Ia bukan bocah naif yang mudah memercayai hal-hal konyol di luar jangkauan nalar. **Baginya** Akise hanya anak biasa yang tak bisa menjangkau lain dunia.)

Sekeping salju turun menuruni dahinya. Safir milik Yukiteru mengerjap dan ia bisa merasakan dinginnya lelehan es di keningnya. Tangannya bergerak, mengusap air dingin yang membasahi kulitnya. Benda itu mencair saat bergesekkan dengan telapak tangannya yang dibalut sarung wol.

Ah, ia masih ada di tengah perjalanan yang tujuannya belum jelas di mana.

"Hari ini salju kembali turun, _ne, _Yukiteru-_kun_?" sapa sebuah suara familier.

Telinga Yukiteru berdenging sesaat. Laki-laki kecil itu mendongak. Lensanya yang sebening samudera menangkap sosok pemanggilnya. Matanya kemudian membulat, terkejap. Tidak lucu karena selama lebih dari sepekan ini Akise absen dari sekolahnya, hanya untuk berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya sudah lama meranggas.

Untuk sejenak, raga Yukiteru membeku dalam balutan keterkejutan. Walau di saat bersamaan, ia tak bisa menolak kelegaan yang menghimpit tulang-tulang rusuknya saat ia bertemu dengan Akise.

Sang putra tunggal Amano menaikkan sorenan tasnya yang merosot dengan kikuk. Rona merah di pipinya jelas akan terlihat jika tak ada bias nila yang terpapar ke wajahnya.

"A-Akise-_kun_?" gagapnya. Ia tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. "Kau sudah seminggu lebih menghilang …" —ia menelan ludah gugup. "… tanpa keterangan apa pun …" lanjutnya.

Napas Akise tertahan. Ia cukup tertegun dengan penuturan jujur anak adam bertubuh mungil di hadapannya ini. Sekali lagi, Akise dapat merasakan segurat perasaan lega yang keluar melalui mulut Yukiteru.

Ah, apakah selama ini Yukiteru tengah mengkhawatirkannya tanpa takut dengan ancaman Yuno? Memikirkan sosok eksistensi palsu yang Deus ciptakan sebagai tokoh sampingan?

Pemuda bersurai perak itu mematri seulas senyuman simpul di wajah tampannya. Mukanya melembut. Ada rasa senang yang membucah dari dalam dadanya—dan ia tak bisa merangkaikan perasaannya dengan sebaris kalimat.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya memastikan. Akise tak mau dengan mudah menarik konklusi.

Yukiteru terhenyak atas penuturan kawan sekelasnya. Pemuda cilik itu menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia merasa kikuk, canggung, dan—sumpah—sangat malu.

"A-aku hanya merasa janggal jika tak menemukanmu di kelas … apalagi kau sudah menghilang selama delapan hari," ungkapnya jujur. Anak itu tak berani menatap balik mata Akise yang menyorot intens.

Demi Tuhan, ia senang.

Sangat senang mendengar penuturan dari mulut sosok orang lugu yang selama ini menyita perhatiannya.

Sangat senang bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Yukiteru tanpa halangan Gasai-_san _yang selalu ada di samping laki-laki itu.

Kata orang rasa ini dinamakan cinta. Persetan dengan gadis penyandang nama Gasai Yuno, Akise tak peduli. Gadis itu hanya akan merusak suasana jika ia berdiri di bumi yang mereka pijak sekarang. Membayangkan wajahnya saja sudah malas.

Oh, sekali lagi … Akise sangat senang, ia tertohok dengan segala perkataan seadanya milik Yukiteru.

"Terimakasih …"

Hanya seucap kata itu yang melundur dari dua belah bibirnya. Yukiteru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Dan lagi, Akise hanya bisa membalas keluguannya dengan segaris senyum.

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah menganggapku sebagai orang yang berarti, Yukiteru-_kun," _ucapnya sekali lagi.

Yukiteru tak menjawabnya, namun matanya berbinar senang. "Berarti mulai besok Akise-_kun _akan kembali bersekolah, 'kan?" ia bertanya antusias. Dibalas dengan anggukkan dan tawa kecil _kawan_nya.

Akise bersumpah demi gugusan bintang yang tergantung di angkasa raya. Ia sangat ingin menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam rengkuhnya. Sangat ingin. Hanya saja ia takut, mungkin Yukiteru akan memberontak dan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

.

_Walau kenyataannya, Yukiteru juga merasa … ingin menghambur ke tubuh tegap itu._

.

.

.

**End**

Fanfic kedua di fandom ini dengan pairing yang sama :) to be honest guys, i just can't forget how beautiful this angsty couple is ;A;; kokoro saya masih doki-doki kalau sekarang liat mereka … berinteraksi. Well, semoga suka deh …

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
